Misja na Korribanie - Śledzenie Lady Ebony
Komnaty Adeptów odwiedziła Emala, przynosząc wiadomość, iż Lady Attami ma dla nich zadanie i oczekuje ich w hangarze. Ti'morr, Purrius, Felisis oraz Nefaria udali się we wskazane miejsce, gdzie spotkali wezwaną również D'Maseth. Zabraczka nieco zmieniła się podczas pobytu Adeptów na Ithor – stała się znacznie cierpliwsza i nie dała się sprowokować żadnej z zaczepek Farghula. Po krótkiej chwili, w hangarze zjawiła się także Lady Attami , by wytłumaczyć zgromadzonym szczegóły czkającego ich zadania. Bractwo zaczęło podejrzewać Lady Ebony o nielojalność - a zadaniem Adeptów miało być sprawdzenie w jaki sposób wywiąże się z powierzonej jej przez Attami misji. Młodzi Sithowie mieli przede wszystkim ustalić czy Ebony działa sama, a także zlikwidować jej współpracowników jeżeli takowi by istnieli. Przede wszystkim powinni jednak działać w ukryciu, nie ujawniając się, tak by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Lady. Do pomocy w zadaniu otrzymali również wyhodowane przez Attami zwierzęta, wyglądające na krzyżówkę rekinów i ogarów, których doskonały węch mógł okazać się niezwykle przydatny przy tropieniu. Zaakceptowano propozycję Ti'morra by stwory te nazwać Szarpaczami. Zwierzęta zachowywały się jednak wyjątkowo nieufnie i agresywnie wobec Adeptów. Mimo to, zostały zabrane na statek Lady Attami, którym Sithowie mieli udać się na misję. Na pokładzie Interlopera, do Ti'morra, D'Maseth, Felisis i Nefarii dołączyła również Emala , która także postanowiła wziąć udział w zadaniu i usiadła za sterami. Podczas gdy Felisis oceniała jej umiejętności pilota Ti'morr i Purrius postanowili spróbować oswoić Szarpacze. Wpływ na umysł zastosowany przez Farghula okazał się skuteczniejszy od telepatii byłego inkwizytora – najświeższemu z Adeptów udało się jedynie jeszcze bardziej rozzłościć zwierzę. Ebony miała przebywać w niewielkim miasteczku na Korribanie, położonym w głębokim wąwozie. Adepci postanowili wylądować na szczycie skarpy i zejść na dół na piechotę. Jak się jednak okazało wylądowali obok samotnej chatki, w której wyczuli natychmiast obecność użytkownika Mocy. Część z nich postanowiła się do niej przekraść, Ti'morr zdecydował się jednak na bardziej bezpośrednie rozwiązanie i po wyłamaniu drzwi wpadł do środka z włączonym mieczem. Natrafił tam mężczyznę, który próbował się ukryć. Po błyskawicznej walce i krótkim przesłuchaniu okazał się on uczniem Dartha Harrina, wysłanym wraz z towarzyszami, aby przeszukać katakumby pod miastem. Gdy Adepci uzyskali wszystkie informacje od jeńca, Ti'morr jednym ciosem zakończył jego życie. Dowiedziawszy się o obecności sporej grupy popleczników wrogiego Dartha w miasteczku, Sithowie z Akademii postanowili zmodyfikować swój plan. Zadecydowali, że zaczną działać otwarcie, pod pretekstem, iż zostali wysłani by ich pokonać. Udali się więc do miasteczka jawnie, wypatrując wrogów. Gdy tylko znaleźli się między budynkami, zostali obstrzelani z blasterów i zaatakowani. Choć uczniowie Harrina nie stanowili dla Adeptów wyzwania, to jednak podczas walki zostali rozdzieleni. Pozostający najbardziej na uboczu Purrius oraz Emala trafili na Lady Ebony, która zaczęła dokładnie wypytywać ich o przyczynę pojawienia się w miasteczku. Mimo starań Purriusa, ustalona wcześniej wersja nie przekonała Twileczki. Lady kazała natychmiast zaprowadzić się na statek i odwieść do Akademii. Jak się okazało, przy Interloperze czekała Felisis, która również odłączyła się podczas bitwy. Wraz z Emalą podjęła się eskortowania Lady Ebony, podczas gdy Purrius otrzymał zadanie sprowadzenia reszty Adeptów. W międzyczasie Timorr, Nefaria oraz D'Masteth dowiedzieli się już o spotkaniu przez towarzyszy Twileczki i postanowili za pomocą telepatii uprzedzić Lady Attami o przebiegu misji i wymyślonym blefie. Wiedząc również, że ich statek wraca do Akademii zaczęli szukać nowego środka transportu. Dość szybko znaleźli odpowiadający im speeder, a w międzyczasie powrócił Purrius. Cała grupa Adeptów została zagadnięta przez niedobitki uczniów Dartha Harrina. Postanowili oni targować się o swoje życie – zdradzić cenne informacje o Lady Ebony za możliwość opuszczenia w spokoju Korriban. Mimo sprzeciwu Ti'morra, Adepci przystali na ten układ. Od uczniów Harrina dowiedzieli się, że Ebony również była uczennicą Dartha, a także, że intensywnie poszukuje dawnych artefaktów Sith, wykorzystując do tego Bractwo jako narzędzie. Usatysfakcjonowani zdobytą wiedzą Adepci udali się z powrotem do Akademii, licząc iż te informacje zadowolą Lady Attami. Byli jednak świadomi, iż misja potoczyła się źle, a napięta atmosfera doprowadziła do sprzeczki, która zakończyła się ogłuszeniem Ti'morra. W Akademii czekało ich chłodne przyjęcie, a Lady Attami z trudem hamowała swój gniew. Wyładowała go przy pierwszej okazji na Ti'morze, który przy zdawaniu raportu zdradził arogancji. Stwierdziła, iż Adepci całkowicie zawiedli i popełnili karygodny błąd, ujawniając się Lady Ebony. Na dobre stracili prestiż w oczach Lady Attami, która zapowiedziała im, że zostaną wysłani na karną misję.